The Iron Prophecy
by Dunno12345
Summary: First came the Iron Fey...until a mere-thought human saved the Nevernever and became an Iron Queen. Now, thirty years have passed and the Nevernever faces an even larger threat, capable of destroying both the Nevernever and the mortal world. Half the blood of the Iron Queen, half the blood of the once Winter Prince, will one Fey be able to stop the end before it's too late?
1. Elysium

I leaned steadily behind the trunk of a tree, ears prickling towards the sound of approaching feet; hooves against branches. Mortals had the knack for impatience. Unable to identify the sound of an animal arriving in plain sight, not until it was right there in front of them.  
And they still ended up missing.  
I closed my eyes, waiting until that small branch, that little misstep, closed the fate of the animal before me.  
I crouched forward, gripping my bow tightly in hand, knocking the arrow securely in place. With my breathing even, I took aim, the gleam of innocence in the dull buck's eyes meeting mine...completely unaware of my weapon, the arrow perched lightly, craving its death.  
I took one last inhale before letting go...  
" Princess, what are you doing?"  
My arm automatically swung towards the voice, my arrow letting loose into the trees, causing the fleeing of birds and the escape of the buck.  
I glared furiously at the cat who stood directly above me, lying curled up on a branch.  
"I _was_ trying to hunt," I said sourly.  
"Mmm..." Grimalkin-an irritable cait sith, one of Nevernever's annoying creatures-mused. "Are you forgetting what today is? Your mother and father will not be pleased if you fail to show; Many gentlemen will be disappointed."  
I took an impatient breath. "Elysium is nothing special," I said bitterly. "Faery politics are not exactly my interest at the moment."  
"Ah, yes. The buck certainly overrules any traditional meetings of Court, revolving around keeping the Nevernever intact without a war every other day."  
I didn't realize how important I was."

The cat gave me a half-lidded look of boredom. "Importance has nothing to do with it. Suspicion will arouse if you are not there. The Courts appear uneasy this year and your vacancy will definitely draw more unwanted attention."

"As I recall, Cait Sith, I never said I wasn't going."

Grimalkin began cleaning his whiskers, his tone exasperated. "Then pray tell me, why you are flouncing about out here when Elysium awaits?"

"Trying to get my mind off it as I can see isn't working. Fine, Cat. You win."

He appeared unfazed. "As I usually do. Come now, Princess. Royal politics await."

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER, I stood facing a body-length mirror, adorned in a blue, elegant dress, precious stones delicately placed across the neckline. Unlike mortal material however, this fairy-made dress felt almost weightless against me as I gazed back at myself from the mirror. Blue eyes met my own, looking more vibrant in the gown, making my black hair a stark contrast to it all.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness," an iron servant told me, straightening the straps and insuring that the dress was secure in all the right places, tugging gently around my waist.

"Thanks," I said as she began to pull my hair up, sharp metal fingers gliding dazzling combs into the back until only black ringlets fell around my face. I tried not to smirk at the elegance of it all.

"Done," the servant we called Nissa, said, obviously delighted with herself. "Your parents are waiting. Let's go, let's go." Nissa led me through the door and I followed obediently, the iron knights bowing their heads to me as we passed. I was always uncomfortable when they did that.

It took some time before we reached the courtyard, metal statues protruding up around me, gleaming silver in the falling light. Beyond it awaited a carriage, pulled by four iron horses, the leader huffing to me as I approached. "Your Majesty," he said, tilting his chin. I nodded.

My parents waited outside the carriage, my father gazing at my mother as if she were the only person in this world, dressed in a silver gown that billowed up behind her as she walked. Both of them looked up to me when I was close enough, bringing a smile to both of their lips. "You look gorgeous, Arianna," my mom said.

"Thank you, Mother," I replied, smiling back.

The Iron Queen let out a breath, "at least it's only for tonight. You never were one for the gowns."

"And we all know where she got that," my father added, stepping forward to kiss me on the forehead. He wore a stunning black suit, a silver tie around his throat. But below the coat, strapped around his waist, was his sword, sheathed safely at his side.

"Dresses were never my choice," my mom said, taking my father's hand and entering the carriage. I followed suit then until we were all in, my mother giving the signal to the leader of the horses. Then the carriage lurched forward and I watched out the open window as the Iron Kingdom slowly faded from view.

* * *

ELYSIUM WAS to be held at the Winter Court this year and I could tell before we even exited the carriage how unwelcomed we were by the sneers and glares that I was heavily receiving. I ignored them, instead taking in the entire ice castle, goosebumps appearing on my skin, my breathn visible. Redcaps growled as we passed, goblins exchanged suspicious looks among one another, even knights shot me a cold glance. On instinct, my hand twitched, ready to go forthe dagger I had strapped across my thigh when Nissa wasn't looking. But the creatures kept their distance, almost reluctantly and I moved my hand away from my weapon. An archway made of solid ice loomed overhead as we entered the Winter Court and I have never failed to miss the way my father stiffened each time we came here.

A long, narrow table stood in front of an icy throne, gleaming wickedly. Chairs made of ice sat on the left whereas chairs of wood and flowers faced the other side. No iron chairs had been added so I assumed we would be sitting on the side of Oberon, him being my grandfather and all.

As if reading my mind, the doors we had come through to reach the court opened, revealing both Oberon and Titania among the throng of a few Summer knights and others I only assumed were second-opinioned strategists. Oberon stood, an aura of superiority radiating off of both him and Titania both. The Summer King, with a grace about him that stated he was both firm yet fair, and his wife, whose power was just as intimidating but in a more personally threatening way. Her and my mother never got along and I didn't miss the shot of hatred she directed at me. I held back a glare. It wasn't my fault she was a complete and utter-

"Welcome, Summer," a voice boomed from the throne, a figure appearing suddenly in the seat, a vicious gleam in the Winter Queen's gaze. Her eyes drifted to each of us, stopping to rest on my father before flickering to me, a smile appearing on her face. "...Iron," she merely greeted, approaching the table. Oberon and Titania followed suit, taking the Summer chairs as Mab took the Winter. My mother automatically stepped forward, directing me to a seat farthest away from the Summer Queen.

I sighed and took my seat.

* * *

FOR MOST OF THE TIME, I appeared to be completely invisible to everyone. No one looked at me, unless to give me sneers, and no one talked to me. I sat there, going slowly out of my mind as the royals bickered and discussed things in hushed voices, oblivious to the girl isolated in the far corner of the table.

I watched the other creatures of Tir Na Nog mingling with others, dancing to a dark tune or eating ravenously, biting at whoever came near them. Redcaps stood in their groups, voices garbled from this distance, winter knights aligned stoic and protective along entryways, protecting their queen.

It felt like hours had passed before I was allowed to stand, though my mother did not want me wandering far, I needed air. I walked quickly through the tall doors and down the ice corridors, keeping an eye out for groups of creatures that would want to bring me harm.

However, I stopped when I reached a branch-off, one corridor leading to the left, the other to the right. I tried to remember which way we had come, pausing momentarily in irritation. _Stupid castle with all your twisty hallways and stalking creatures, _I hissed, choosing the right hallway. This one went on for quite some time before opening into what appeared to be a garden...except frozen solid with flowers who's edges could have sliced flesh.

I stood for a second before approaching the odd place, marveling at the deadly beauty of it all. Huh. I hadn't been here before.

I walked into brambles of overhanging branched, entertwined together, as hard as glass. Statues appeared, scattered around the frozen foliage, some of redcaps and winter knights, Dryads and humans, all dusted in a fine layer of frost. I stepped closer to one of the human pieces, a man with his hands clasped as if begging. I looked in his eyes, so incredibly lifelike that I nearly jumped back. But then...

It moved.

I yelped and stepped backwards, nearly tripping on a tree root and falling over. I stared in horror at all the sculptures...people _frozen _but still _alive. _I'd known Mab to be a horrible and cruel person, but I no longer blamed my parents for keeping the horrors of her Castle kept from me.

"Who's there?" A voice suddenly called out and I froze, momentarily wondering if it came from one of the statues. But then I heard the sound of feet crunching snow and automatically became wary, my hand again going for my dagger. I stepped back, careful this time as to where I placed my feet, breathing through my nose instead of my mouth. I inched my way towards the same path I had taken to get here, backing into something that I figured was a wall.

"Lost?"

I jerked around, coming face to...well, chest with a boy. If you could even call him a boy. This guy was tall and well-built, as most faeries were, long silver hair cascading down his back. He wore a dark trench-coat with boots and a sword strapped around him that my eyes instantly locked on before looking up into eyes the color of turquoise.

My throat closed. He was probably some Winter knight scouting the area, though I found it odd he lacked the same armor the others wore. Maybe he was one of Mab's "pets" she kept around for her own pleasure. I stared.

Until I realized that I still hadn't said anything and recovered quickly, trying to think of a reply. My mind went to my father's words, telling me that in the Winter Court, I must not appear weak or frightened; that that is what they feed on.

I stood my ground, edging away slightly. "You can't hurt me," I said, insuring that my voice did not shake.

The stranger's lip quirked up, obviously amused at my reaction. "Mm, well, I wouldn't be so sure about _that."_

I locked my jaw indignantly, ignoring the uneasiness that twisted my gut. "Do you realize the damage that would cause?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "If you want to get on Mab's bad side, fine. Trust me, it is not a pleasant place to be."

He chuckled and I felt a tug on my stomach, irritated at the demeaning tone he took on. "I never said I _would _harm you, simply that I could if I wanted to."

I felt my cheeks flame. If I had been all Mortal, I don't doubt I would have been a tomato. "Is that so? You certainly are sure of yourself."

"I've been practicing combat a long time," he said, shrugging somewhat modestly.

The irritation was eating away at the fear and wariness and though I was still alert, I was also annoyed. "Is that supposed to impress me?" I inquired. "Well, whenever you are done discussing your academics, I'd like to know who you even are."

The man seemed to become suddenly uncomfortable, hesitating. But in a moment, it disappeared, the mask wiping it away. "Ladies first," he said."

"I believe it's, 'I asked you first.'"

"I know who you are anyway. An introduction is unnecessary."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Who am I?"

"Don't you know?"

I bit my tongue to keep from yelling at him. "You're quite annoying for a knight. Aren't you supposed to be with the Queen?"

He shrugged, giving me a hard look. "Who said I was a knight?"

I shivered against my will, the frost sending goosebumps up my arms. "Do you ever answer a question directly?" I wondered for a second if this was a tactic-distract the girl as something jumps her from behind. I automatically became full-alert once again, glancing over my back but not long enough so that he could make a strike without my seeing it.

"You're rather edgy, Princess. Expecting something to jump out and scare you?"

_Yes, _my mind confessed. "No," I answered. "I'm waiting for you to answer a question. Who are you?"

He sighed, his breath oddly not appearing in the air. "A bit pushy, you are. Impatience is not something one would find appealing in a princess. Especially if she's to take a throne someday. Rush, rush, rush, you'll never get anything done properly." The stranger swayed his hand as he talked and I caught the glimmer of a ring on his middle finger.

I wanted to snap at him, if not get away from him right then since he could use me as some type of leverage. For what, I didn't know. "Are you going to try and keep me here?"

The man rolled his turquoise eyes at me. "Do you think I am keeping you here against your will? It wasn't my fault you came flouncing here."

"Is this yours?" I asked and I couldn't keep the disgust from leaking into my tone.

For a second, his eyes flickered and his expression became dark, turning cold. "Of course it isn't," he hissed. "I was enjoying a book atop the fountain when a naive girl entered a place in which she is not welcome to."

I stared at him under my lashes. "Then I guess I'll be going," I said, scouting around him to get to the exit, before I stopped. If anything, my worst flaw was never being able to stop talking when one should; that my curiosity overruled everything. "I don't remember seeing you here before. Shouldn't you be out there?"

"Coming from a Princess who stated herself as important, asking someone else why they aren't out there while she isn't either? That's a rather pointless question, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, it's one you don't want to answer."

He turned around to face me as I stood to the side of him, meeting my gaze with that same dark one. "For royalty, I'd think you'd be bright enough to know not to push something you know isn't good for you."

I stared at him wordlessly for a moment. "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me," I said, then cursed myself for not stopping.

I saw the boy's jaw harden. "I make no promises, so I will give you this chance to go. Otherwise, my attack would be fair as you challenged me yourself."

I didn't need a second invitation-since it was obvious I wouldn't get one. Instead, I stepped around, carefully keeping an eye trailed on him as I reached the exit. He continued to watch me until I was down the corridor, the strange boy fading from sight.


	2. The Hunt

I TRIED NOT to think about the strange boy after Elysium had finally ended. He was weird; strangely distant, but I could not help but be intrigued by that mysterious side of him. But what did I expect? He was a stranger; of course he would be a mystery.  
So did he think I was a mystery?  
_"Impatience is not something one would find appealing in a princess._ I thought back to the man's words and shivered.  
Okay, so maybe not a mystery exactly.  
I felt like he should have had more of an impact. Other than the odd sense of my skin crawling that I didn't welcome, I felt nothing besides curiosity. I had never been a real Ice Queen fan, grandmother or not, so I couldn't help but wonder if her royal iciness had something up her sleeve. I'd been to Elysium every year and had never even seen that boy, whether he was a guard a knight, was impossible to tell. He acted like a knight but he had seemed quite offended when I has presumed the horrific garden was his.  
I sighed. The Unseelie Court wasn't always easy to understand and I hadn't really tried until now.  
"Are you alright, Ari?" my father asked me and I nodded.  
"Yeah, just tired." The son of Mab didn't look like he believed me but he nodded anyway.  
I remained quiet the rest of the journey home, once there immediately changing out of the decorative dress and into my less extravagant clothing. Many of the servants had tried to get me into more "appropriate" attire than my plain grey shirt and pants but I had refused countless times until they had finally stopped asking me. But Nissa always gave me a look whenever she saw me dressed in dull, drab, and unflattering wear.  
She entered then as if knowing I was thinking of her, readying me for bed. She laid out a silk nightgown for me which I quickly discarded after she had left without saying anything but goodnight.  
I bundled myself inside the thin blankets even though I wasn't cold, trying to get the boy out of my head.

I STILL HAD human in me.  
I wasn't completely Fey. I was like those mortals who were completely Irish or Dutch, given a three percent of something else, though it wouldn't make a big difference to them.  
But even with a small percentage of humanity in me, it still made an impact. Because the next morning, I found myself waking in a near panic, dreams and nightmares of frozen fey and knights fading behind my lids.  
It appeared to still be late and I knew my mother or father would not be up yet. Well, however late a place that held no time could be.  
I didn't bother to change save for the black cloak I threw on, grabbing my bow from my bedside and strapping my blade to my thigh. I sneaked down the twirling staircase, careful to insure that no servants were roaming about yet. Few were and I evaded getting spotted from them until I had made it to the ledge, the entirety of the Iron Realm spreading out below me.  
I whistled softly, waiting until my glider appeared, crawling up my back and latching itself against me. Once secured, I took a deep breath as I threw myself off the balcony and into the air, hurling downwards, the air rushing past me until the glider's wings spread out and I went from falling to floating. I drifted there for a moment, breathing in the tangy sent of metal along with the fragrant smell of flowers and nature.  
Then we were diving.  
The ground appeared just below me and at the last moment, I arched upwards, sending the metal creature spiraling towards the sky in a straight line. I repeated the movement, staying low to the ground, weaving my way through branches as the scent of metal began to fade as I entered the Wyldwood. The Glider hovered just feet above the river and I dangled my feet over the edge, a trail of water following me in my wake.  
I laughed, suddenly feeling like a little kid, as if a weight I didn't know I was carrying had just fallen off, sinking into the river below me. I followed the water down the embankment, Dryads and wooden creatures appearing from afar, large beasts with horse snouts for heads appearing beneath the surface. Endless space stretched overhead, huge stars dangling as if from wire, lighting the invisible path I trekked. I didn't stop until I was deep into the Wyldwoof, far deeper than I should go, knowing that if my parents found out, well I'd be in trouble. But I never was one for rules and limitations.  
My glider unlatched itself from around my waist, disappearing into the night. It didn't bother me; if I needed my glider, it would be back. Metal bugs were surprisingly loyal.  
I grabbed my bow strapped onto my back, an arrow already knocked in place. I doubted Grimalkin would be pacing these grounds at night and disturb me again. But I glanced a few times behind and above me just to be certain.  
Then I was making my way over thick branches, careful not to make a sound. When your taught by a man who has had centuries of practice hunting and combating, you get pretty good at learning to remain silent.  
I crept slowly forward, my ears pricked and ready for even the slightest sound of foot on twig, the brushing of leaves as I stepped forth.  
It only took a few moments before I caught the trail of something and I tracked it instantly. Fresh grooves moored the dirt and I followed it like a shadow, making no noise until I spotted the creature, bathing in the moonlight.  
Okay, so it wasn't your average deer. This one had four sets of horns, along with one sprouting from its nose. Oh, and it was completely black.  
I nodded in my own approval, slowing my breathing as I bent back my bow.  
Its eyes seemed to bore into me as if knowing its end was near. I aimed the arrow, directly over where the beast's heart should be, smiling proudly to myself. How I was going to get this home, I didn't know. Maybe I would just leave it and savor the victory of having killed it.  
I loosened my fingers...  
Just as something shook violently from behind the deer and he jolted off, disappearing into the night.  
I cursed, even stomped my foot in aggravation. "For the love of"-  
However, my rant was interrupted by the same violent noise and I stopped,my joints locking as something big, dark, and hostile stepped out of the bushes.  
Well, technically its _head_ since the rest of his body sort of smashed the huge bushes into leafy mulch, and a growl escaped through a large mouth, teeth gleaming as I met the eyes of a Wvvern.  
Spikes protruded from its head, all the way down the back and to the tail, where a long barb stuck out, the tip wickedly sharp.  
I breathed slowly, trying to remain calm. My father had taught me to always analyze my target, find weaknesses and strengths and that is what I tried to do in the short amount of time given to me. Firstly, it was big. I've crossed paths with these before but not to the point of one actually spotting me. This thing could blow fire and I ... only had a bow. I was faster, stronger, and quicker than any mortal, but I lacked one serious factor in the Fey world and I didn't know why.  
Glamour.  
You'd think being a daughter of royalty would have granted me some fairly strong powers, and if so, then I had yet to wield them.  
I shook that thought from my mind. Things were not looking too good for me.  
I searched for weaknesses just before it cocked its head, opening its mouth to reveal hot, baking heat, aimed at me. I leaped out of the way, snatching up another arrow and aiming it at the dragon's eye. Wvverns could see well in the dark so I concluded sight was pretty valuable.  
But the things swerved its head at the last minute and my arrow drove into its nose instead.  
Fair enough. Scent was valuable too.  
I jumped away just as it screetched in pain, thrashing its tail in the attempt to find a target. Bow ready once more, I aimed again for the eye, finally going where I'd originally intended. The arrow's tip sunk in, causing the dragon to scream again, now obviously pissed.  
It moved its head quickly until it was facing me, mouth gaping. I dove for the ground, feeling the heat on my back, followed by an agonizing pain as the fire struck my cloak, searing my flesh. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming, the iron taste of blood filling my mouth.  
The dragon hollered once more and I turned over, just as the barb stuck the ground right where I had been lying only seconds before.  
My father had once told me of a girl he cared for, her death at the end of a barb like this.  
Would he lose someone else he loved to one of these things?  
I shoved the thought away before it could take root, ignoring the horrific pain as I stood, sending four arrows flying to the head of the beast. Three chinked off its hide, the last missing entirely.  
I cursed. _Weakness, weakness_ I chided to myself. Then I felt stupid for not thinking of it before.  
I knocked another arrow, but didn't lift it yet. I waited for the thing to see me, to turn its blood-red eyes on its prey.  
The Wvvern's head swiveled to me, snarling and growling like a Mortal's engine in a car. Every instinct I had told me to get out of the way, but I stood my ground, waiting until I saw flames erupt from the back of its throat, letting loose my arrow, enveloped in fire. I threw myself out of the way just as the dragon lurched up in a howl of pain, coughing and sputtering., its talons clawing at its throat. Then it began to back away, screeching once more before it attempted to exit the way it had come, its legs buckling and the beast collapsed.  
I sat there, breathing, trying to have my heart slow, staring in awe. My back felt like it was still burning, but I repressed the thought of it, trying not to smile.  
I had just killed a Wvvern. Defeated one of the Wyldwood's most feared creatures and survived. _Without_ the use of glamour.  
I was almost disappointed that no one was here that I could flaunt my success to.  
Odd, I had gone from nearly terrified to almost gleeful. No doubt I would get in trouble for this, but at least I now had a good story to share. But in all honesty, I no longer felt the desire to remain in the woods so I stood up, biting my lip at the pain in my back. I didn't even try to look at the damage, not wanting to see the sight of burnt flesh. I was just about to curse myself, wondering how I was going to get home with a glider, when it all melted away, a louder growl appearing from behind the fallen dragon.  
The glee instantly disappeared, replaced once again by the terror as another Wvvern materialized around the dead one.  
Two Wvverns in the same night. This could only be my luck.  
This one was smaller however, so whereas height was no longer its advantage, agility and speed was. The moonlight bounced off its midnight blue hide, eyes glaring at me. I barely had time to step out of the way before the second dragon blew out a mouthful of fire, the tree behind me turning to ash.  
I was nearly shaking by this point, positive that I could not beat another. But before I could let that reassuring thought freeze me, I knocked more arrows and sent them to the snout, trying to repeat my last method. None of these ones, though, took root anywhere, falling to the ground uselessly. I gulped, slowly lowering my bow and unsheathing my dagger. It wasn't very large but it was iron.  
The beast crept forward, rearing on its hind legs before it lunged forward and I dove to the right, slashing beside me, hoping to cut the beast.  
It did nothing, turning its head to blow me another stream of fire. I ducked behind a large rock, the fire making the edges of it scalding hot. The dragon lurched back and, with a hiss, drove forward, snaking its way to me. I held up my dagger, preparing to plunge it into the heart of the beast, just as a sound from behind me cut through my concentration, just long enough for the Wvvern to whip back its tail and send me flying backwards, my back slamming against the ground.  
This time, I couldn't quite hold down my scream, grateful that the barb hadn't gotten me. But my back was burning me inside and out.  
I was in too much pain to move, staring helplessly at my bow, lying just feet from me. But I could only move an inch towards it before the Wvvern was there, hovering over me.  
I closed my eyes, knowing that this was it. I apologized to my parents for having done this. Mostly to my dad for having another loved ones death written off on the fate of a Wvvern.  
...But then a crashing noise made me look up, followed by the screeching of the beast, groping at its stomach. I glanced down, the tip of a sword just visible beneath the skin of the animal. The dragon groaned one last time before it fell. If it hit me, I'd be crushed.  
But before it could, I felt someone grab onto my arms and pull me out, just as the creature fell to the ground, dead like its friend.  
My breathing came in ragged gasps, the pain in my back causing my vision to darken. I heard the deep breathing of my rescuer and I was almost sure I knew who it was.  
"Father, I'm so"- I began, trying to face him. But instead of meeting the silver eyes of his, I met the turquoise ones of another. I gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me?"  
The boy seemed just as equally vexed for a moment, but it disappeared instantly, as if it was never there. "Do you have no sense of self-preservation? Challenging people you don't know? Attempting to take down two Wvverns at a time?" He asked.  
He almost seemed mad. "I..." I trailed off, trying to think of something to say. I, what? 'I could have handled it?' Obviously not. I took a deep breath instead. "Of course I do. I wasn't planning this. No hunter ever plans on being hunted," I said dramatically.  
The boy snorts without humor. "No bad hunter, anyway."  
I glared at him, sitting up, ignoring the pain that almost sent me screaming again. "Yeah well, I took one down didn't I? I can't be all that bad."  
He gave me one of his dubious looks. "And almost died on the second. You really should start thinking ahead of time the consequences of your actions."  
I ground my teeth. Who did he think he was lecturing me about my choices? It wasn't my fault he always caught me at a bad time. "You didn't have to do that. What, you wanted to just prove how right you are by saving me? Hoping to earn a favor? Fine, what do you want?"  
He raised an eyebrow at me, that same dark expression coming onto his face. "You're right, I don't know why I bothered."  
I clenched my hands together, more from the pain than his hurtful words. Why did I find them hurtful? I didn't know him. Didn't trust him. Why should anything he say offend me?  
"Thank you," I whispered so low that I'm not sure he heard.  
"Are you trying to put yourself in my debt, Princess?" he asked, sheathing his sword.  
I froze, not knowing how to respond. _Had_ I just placed myself in his debt? It was a common saying in my home, a secret between my mother, father, and me. We used it in the Mortal term to express appreciation. But it meant something entirely different to Faery.  
Why hadn't I been more careful? "No, I didn't mean"-I started, but stopped. "Oh, forget it." What was the use? He was Unseelie and the Winter Court wasn't exactly apt to play fairly.  
I bit down on my lip, trying to stand, but the pain was so severe, I collapsed back onto the ground with a curse.  
I closed my eyes, breathing past the pain. "If you were set on killing me you would have done it by now," I said. "You can go now."  
He continued t8o stare at me, expressionless. "And miss your courageous attempt to trek all the way home? Why would I want to miss that?" His eyes sparkled wickedly. Or maybe it was just the moonlight.  
Anger pulsed through me. "I don't know why I'm surprised. You Unseelie always love a good suffering,huh?"  
His face instantly hardened,looking almost angry. "Last time I go out of my way to save someone who mocks her saver's mercy."  
"Out of your way?" I asked. "I didn't ask you to do that. You acted on your own accord. Don't blame _me_ for it," I snapped.  
His eyes narrowed. "Get up."  
"Excuse me?"  
He bent down, grabbing me under my arm and pulling me to my feet. "I'll make you a deal."  
I fixed him with a look of bewilderment. "What?"  
"Was that unclear in any way?" he asked sarcastically.  
I glared back. "Why would I make a deal with _you_?" I challenged, my voice icy.  
He smiled. "Because there is no way in Faery that you will be able to make it home before passing out or attracting attention and I'm pretty sure a fight in your condition would not rule in your favor."  
I wanted to smack the look off his face because I knew he was right. I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I am not giving you any of my future children and I won't agree to anything that puts my mother or father in danger, okay?"  
His nodded. "However, I will be able to call upon you at any time to do any bidding that does not interfere with harming your parents or any future bearings of children. Deal?"  
I held out my hand and he shook it. "One more thing," I said before I could lose my nerve. "Can I at least know your name?"  
The boy gave me a serious look. "Not yet, Princess," he said. "Not yet."


End file.
